ABSTRACT The Gordon Research Conference on Matrix Metalloproteinases (MMP GRC) and the integrated Gordon- Kenan Research Seminar (MMP GRS) for young scientists has been the premier forum for intellectual engagement and exchange of research of metalloproteinases of all subtypes. Metalloproteinases are collectively crucial to cancer formation, progression and metastasis; inflammatory and immune systems; the response to infectious diseases; neurobiology; and developmental biology. The overall scope of the conference has naturally expanded beyond MMPs to include meprin, ADAM, and ADAMTS metalloproteinase families as well as their natural inhibitors. The MMP field traditionally has been multi-disciplinary, combining genetics and proteomics, structural biology and biochemistry, cell and developmental biology, and clinical and medical sciences to address key questions of basic and translational importance. This application is in support of funding to enable the 2017 MMP GRC to showcase cutting-edge research on the metalloproteinase families. The MMP GRC will be held in partnership with an affiliated MMP GRS designed for and by postdoctoral and graduate student trainees, held immediately preceding the GRC. The conferences will be held July 8-14 at the University of New England, Biddeford, ME. The residential nature of the GRS/GRC conferences promotes close interactions, fosters collaborations and engenders a sense of community among participants drawn from academia and industry worldwide. The 2017 MMP GRC/GRS will focus on metalloproteainses as targets for the treatment of disease, including their role in cancer, inflammation and neurobiology; novel mechanisms of regulation; metalloproteinase-generated biomarkers; and cutting edge methods of targeting their enzymatic and non-enzymatic functions. The conference comprises 9 sessions and, consistent with the GRC philosophy, emphasizes the presentation of unpublished research while offering abundant time for discussion with significant free time for informal interactions. Sessions are chaired primarily by experienced scientists who will offer their perspectives to their discussions, with invited speakers being a combination of experienced and early-stage investigators. 40% of speaking slots will be filled from poster abstracts to further highlight the contributions of young investigators, late-breaking research and topics that are not covered by the main program. The international slate of speakers strives to achieve gender balance and a representative cross- section of ethnic/racial diversity and geographic distribution. Besides a novel thematic focus, 70% of invited speakers are new to the conference or were not on the 2015 program, ensuring community renewal. Two poster sessions will provide additional presentation opportunities and enhance face-to-face discussions. The MMP GRC/GRS provides a unique opportunity to advance scientific knowledge with a free exchange of ideas, stimulate collaborations, and nurture and promote development of the future biomedical workforce, with the ultimate goal of enhancing human health.